Blue Roses and Dark Chocolates
by Hung.By.Her.Heartstrings
Summary: 30 years into the future, she wakes...
1. Chapter 1

So I have not read a decent HajixSaya story OR a continuation story, so why not make one of my own?

I know I'm not the best at writing, but go easy on me OK?

**Blue Roses and Dark Chocolates**

Brown eyes open slowly, examining the womb of the cocoon. She put her hand out, only to realize the sticky fiber she was in made a wall. She pushed the strands of it aside, and instead of feeling the warmth of she felt in her cocoon, she felt the cool of night. It reminded her of pain, hardship, and suffering. Her eyes shot open, she remembered! She remembered the fight with Diva, the opera house crashing, and-

A slow tear ran down her cheek "Haji..." she whimpered, realizing what had happened. Her one friend from so long ago died in attempt to save her, after she had realized his feelings for her. Why had her words silenced? Why couldn't she bring herself to tell him the truth? Why? Her heart began to hurt as she brokenly hummed his song, the one that he had played over the centuries, for her...

...And suddenly, when she stopped humming, she could still hear it.

She gasped, taking a step out of her cocoon and meeting the marble floor face first. She groaned in response as she brought her hand, an object she thought dead, up to rub her cheek where the marble had scraped it.

_The music stopped._

She began to shiver, the ground was so cold, her naked body just couldn't take laying here. She desperately wanted sunshine to warm her body.

A minute or so later, as she lay on the cold floor, she began to feel her legs and feet. As she got up, stumbling, she gently opened the cave realizing, to her dismay, that it was dark outside. A full moon to be exact. Despite her wanting the sun, the moon always comforted her. Her hand brushed along the edges of the tomb, when suddenly she felt something not of stone caress her fingers. She looked down to find all the roses and flowers she had received while in comatose. All breathtaking, but one in the middle of the bunch caught her special attention. It was a pink rose with a indigo ribbon attached to it.

She gasped "Haji!"

Had this been a joke? Was he really alive? Her heart began to pound as she held the rose. She brought it up to smell the ribbon, not the flower. It was him. She then realized something; she was hungry. She thought about leaving the rose in its place, but she greedily held it as she began to walk down the stairs from the mausoleum. It was difficult at first, making sure her feet stayed planted on the ground when she didn't know how to control them. Just she reached the bottom, one thing came to mind; Kai's cooking. Holding that thought, she set out to his house, their house. That is, if she remembered where they lived.

A knock on wood. Yuna got up faster than Sui, "I'll get it!" she called, running to the entrance of the shop. As she pulled the cloth hanging from the wall aside, she saw the weirdest sight. A woman who seemed in her early twenties was standing their, with her hair cascaded all the way down to the floor, and to top it off, she was bare naked. But Yuna had to admit she was beautiful, 'like a goddess or something' she thought. The woman opened her mouth. "I-I'm sorry, is Kai here?"

Yuna looked puzzled, then turned to her father. "Dad! This girl wants you," "Who is it?" a voice called from the back. Saya recognized that voice, but she noted how mature it really was. Yuna turned to her "who are you?" The women standing outside shifted "I'm Saya."

Everything turned quiet, even Sui stopped slurping on her soup to look up. Yuna paused for a moment, "Her name is Saya"

A rumble of pots and pans dropping filled the room, as a tall man with brown skin and brown-red hair appeared from the back, a towel slung over his shoulder. "I'm sorry Yuna, what did y-" he stopped dead in his tracks as the sight before him digested. In a second Saya had her arms around him, giving him a bear hug. Kai couldn't breath "Ahh ok, easy on the hug!" he said, smiling genuinely at his sister. Kai paused, turning towards his 'daughters' "Saya, this is Yuna and Sui, their _her_ children..." he said, trailing off as the girls studied her face, both noticing the similarity between her and Sui, considering her eyes and lips were exactly alike. Where as Yuna with her blue eyes had slightly thinner lips, like her mother's. "Hi!" they said in unison. Suddenly a low growl came from the room, causing Saya to blush, "I'm hungry". Kai smiled "We'll get you some food in a minute, right now I need to call David and let him know what's going on." Saya's smile dropped into a pout "But Kai-" "No buts, its an emergency, you've only been asleep for thirty years. I need David to decide what were gunna do."

Another growl, but Saya sighed in defeat "Alright."

Kai then looked down at Saya's appearance "Yuna, Sui, get your auntie something nice to wear ok?" Yuna snickered "Go get her some of your cloths Sui!" Sui crossed her eyebrows "No, you have the prettier cloth's" "Fine, but you get her your shoes," "Alright!"Saya smiled as they disappeared behind the door, she had no idea they would be so pretty. She looked down at the rose in her hand, wondering if she should ask Kai how this got on her tomb. Above all, she would have to wait till he got off the phone.

xx

_'Are you serious?'_

Kai turned to look over at Saya "Yeah, she's standing in front of me, Yuna and Sui ran off to get her something to wear. Umm…"

A pause.

_'What is it?'_

He lowered his voice "Should we tell her about him?"

_'Not yet, he's probably the last thing on her mind. Does she think he's dead still?'_

"I wouldn't know, but she found his rose,"

_'How do you know?'_

Kai's eyes lowered "She's holding it."

_'Oh, just don't say anything till Julia, Lewis, and I get there alright?'_

"Alright bye."

Click.

**GROWL.** "OK OK I'll get you something to eat alright?" he smirked at her, heading into the kitchen. Saya couldn't help but think about nothing but Kai's cooking.

A few moments later, Yuna came out with what seemed like a dress. She smiled at her aunt, "Lets go try it on ok?" Saya nodded in return as Yuna got up and dragged her to their room. Sui popped through the door "Oh Saya! What size bra are you?" Saya blushed. "Of coarse she's not going to know what size bra she is! She has been asleep all this time, duh?" Yuna smacked the other teen on the forehead. "Oh right sorry! Lets see, I think this will fit…"

Kai walked out a few more moments later, with a hot bowl of Miso soup in hand "Where did everybody go?"

As if on cue, the twins returned with Saya behind them. Kai smiled, they had given her Yuna's pink dress she hardly used with a burgundy button up jacket that Sui never wore. She looked beautiful, even with her long draping hair. "Lets eat!"

xx

"So, she is stable without her Chevalier's blood I presume." David said, drinking some more wine. Sitting next to him was Julia and across from them sat Luis and Kai, sipping on their wine as well. While Luis ate away at the cookies on the table, Kai and the others glanced over at Saya, playing with Yuna, Sui, along with David and Julia's children, Mark and Belle. A big smile lay across Saya's face as they all circled around her, wanting her to play games with her.

Kai thought about how different the teenagers were acting, like they were kids again. He smiled "Yeah, she hasn't asked about him yet, she's just been going about like she used to, in fact," he said, rising and turning towards her "I think its time for you kids to run off to bed, I need to give Saya a hair cut."

The twins groaned "Its Saturday! We get to stay up late all we want!" "Yes, but one in the morning is no hour a seven and a thirteen year old should be up." he said, pointing to Mark and Belle's tired eyes. "Now scoot!" he said, pushing them out of the door. "C'mon Saya, lets get your hair cut." he said, putting his arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the bathroom. "Hey Kai?" "Yeah?"

There was a pause as he pulled out the scissors "I found this on my tomb" she said as she held up the rose. Another pause. Kai began to brush at her hair "I know. We don't know where he is, he hasn't made contact with us, but you know what?" Saya turned to face him "I have seen him play for you at the mausoleum."

She stared at him. "Really?" He nodded "Of coarse! He's not going to forget you at all silly!" Saya smiled, she really did miss him. "So if I'm correct, you like it short right?" He said breaking the silence. "Actually, can I have it long?" she asked. He stared at her "Who are you and what have you done with Saya?" he said, then started laughing, she joined in. "Alright so how long exactly?" "Up to my waist?" "Alright!"

---

I know i know i think it was pretty short if you ask me, but hey its better then my other stories, right? Alright, i know people never read these things so i'll just keep writing in silence *shuts up*

But be a dear and R&R me please?

Merci~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Roses And Dark Chocolates**

The woman looked up at the painting atop the mantle piece, her hair falling every which way aside from her face. She gazed up at the color contrast in the piece of art, feeling the heat from the fire place as she felt the snow from the blue and white landscape in the painting. It was like sun and moon to her, she felt herself getting lost in the paintings, she had no grasp of what anyone was saying or doing;

"Hey Saya, come here..."

She thought it looked familiar, not knowing where it was taken or how she found its colors so moving and beautiful. It was just like every other painting in the main hall of the mansion, how was this any different?

"Saya? Are you listening to me?"

She felt her arm being raised to the side of the painting, not conscious of her own limbs. She brushed along the bumps and curves of one of the tree's.

"Saya!"She snapped up, bringing her hand to her chest as her cheeks deepened in color, "I'm listening!" Her brother merely smiled at her, she was so cute when she blushed. It reminded him of Ri-

Forget it.

He pretended his emotion didn't change and gave her a crooked smile, "I'm sure you were. Soon Julia's going to need to hook you up to make sure your fine, alright?" he said, turning back towards David, champagne glass in hand. Saya resumed to admiring the painting, when suddenly she began to feel like her brain grew wings and flew into the sky. Her eyes felt like a broken camera; out of focus, blurry, and all but cracked. She felt as her blood pulsed, her limbs began to grow weak.

THUNK

Both men and the twin's at the opposite end of the hall ran towards Saya, sprawled over the floor. Sui yelped as she reached her aunt first, placing her hand over her mouth as Kai and the other two following pursuit. "We have to get her to Julia!" Kai said, yelling at David, who persisted to grab hold of her feet. "Come on, lets get her to the infirmary." He said as Kai scooped her head, the twins running behind."Is she going to be OK?" Sui frantically asked her dad. Everyone knew that she was a little light-hearted when it came to anything medical, resulting in her hate for shots and hospitals. He looked down at her as they ran...

"I don't know."

-----

A blur of dancing colors was the first thing she saw as her vision enhanced. She turned her head to the side, she felt like it was a hundred pounds of bone and flesh. She was weak, even now her vision wasn't clearing. She hated to admit it, but she needed Haji. Her chevalier, her friend and confidante, the one who stayed by her side through all the centuries. Her lover in secrecy.

Forming from the center of her eye, water droplets began to pour down her cheek. As she quickly wiping them away, she heard a rustle of papers. The now 57 year old Julia poked her still beautiful face through the hospital curtains. "Good morning Say- Are you crying?"

"No no I'm just a little dizzy!" she explained, but her quick answer told Julia otherwise. "Well alright, let me just take this out -- there we go! Your all set!" She smiled at Saya. "You gave Sui quite the scare! She would not speak for hours then Lewis made her eat some miso," declared Julia as she went to clean off the needle. Saya smiled "I hope that...I didn't cause any trouble..." she said as Julia turned to face her, a baffled look on her face. "Of coarse not, we just told Joel that we'd stop by next time you feel better."

In an instant, something was wrong. Saya's body was pulsing. Her eyelids got weak, as she preceded to fall to the floor, being caught only by Julia's arm around her stomach and Saya's head hit the crook of the woman's neck. After a moment Saya pulled her head up enough so that Julia would not be able to see her face as Saya looked hungrily on at her neck. "So hungry," she stated as she pulled Julia's collar away enough so she could get a good look her pulsing throat, almost tasting the blood in her veins. Her eyes were red as fire, looking on at the trembling woman's neck. She barred her teeth and was about to dig in when she heard a voice.

**_"SAYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_**

In that instant, she returned to normal, looking down at the frightened Julia, gasping as she realized what she had just done to the poor girl. She fell to the floor, face in her smooth hands, as she sobbed uncontrollably. Kai came over to her side, embracing her as Julia rose and placed a comforting hand on the girls shoulder. "I-...I don't know...what's wrong with me? Why did I almost hurt someone who is so nice to me? Why?" She sobbed. But she already knew the answer deep inside, she had her confused with a chevalier. Julia looked up at Kai "I don't know if she's stable enough to walk around in the open until we find him."

Saya looked up to, her face red and stained of tears, she didn't know anything anymore. What am I to do? she thought, What if he never comes back?

She then had an idea. "Take me to the mausoleum." she said firmly, throwing Kai off guard. If he would visit her there and play for her, then it would be a good way of finding him, not just for his blood, but because she wanted to see him.

---

The group had been sitting here for more then two hours, Kai had brought some pizza for everyone, but that didn't hold the girls there long who soon got bored and ran off with one another to run in the water. Ever since the girls had departed, everyone was silent. Julia was busy reading and Kai was looking over to make sure the girls didn't wonder off far. Saya hated uncomfortable silences, she wanted to say something to Julia, she truly felt awful for what happened.

"Julia?"

"Yes?"

Saya hesitated. "Im sorry for earlier...I-"

Julia smiled, "Saya dont worry about it, you didn't harm me so i'll be fine ok?" Saya smiled back convinced. She turned back to the fading sun over the horizon, he wasn't here yet and they'd been sitting here for hours. She looked over towards the water, watching as Yuna and Sui ran about in the water, coming back towards the rest of the group. As they aprouched, Saya could hear them snickering about some cute boys they saw. She smiled at them, just like their mother she had thought. Yuna even remarked how 'yummy' they looked, causing Saya to hold back a laugh.

She turned back over to the sun, slowly falling...falling...and just as it hid behing the sea, she heard an all too familiar sound. A cello.

---

HAHA im sorry. :[

This chapter is so short! UGH! .

Whatever :)

Please Review It? I'd thank you very much if you would :)

Merci~


End file.
